Just a Little Human
by lipstickwhiskeyripper
Summary: Marcel promised that he would do anything for Rebekah - to the point that he arranges for Davina to use her powers and help the couple with Rebekah's only wish - to be a mother herself. When power obsessed Klaus starts an uproar in NOLA, Marcel has to choose between power and alliance with Klaus or Rebekah - and he chooses Klaus. (AU; RebekahxMarcel with some Klaroline & Halijah)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**Many Days Ago**

"I told you that I'd do anything for you Rebekah... I have blueprints for a home, a home I planned up for us. I want you to reign as Queen of New Orleans with me. If this is what you want... Let's make it happen. I want to make you happy because I finally have you back."

Rebekah took a few steps backwards and leaned against the dusty church hallway wall. Marcel stepped forward and took her hands in his. They were soft against his calloused skin. He rubbed slow circles over them. "Marcel, I don't want this unless you're in it with me."

"I am. I promise I am, but you know we gotta keep this secret.. for both our protection."

"I know," She sighed and pressed her lips together. Though every inch of Rebekah's body trembled with fear of what their future held, in that moment she felt complete bliss. Marcel shifted his weight from foot to foot, making the floorboards creak. He didn't move his gaze from hers. She couldn't help but clear her throat and turn her head to look over at the door to Davina's room. "Let's go."

He leaned forward when she turned back to him and pressed his forehead against hers before kissing her gently. When he felt her smile against him, he smiled back.

* * *

**Current Day**

The bugs were making their obnoxious nighttime noises. It was late but Rebekah was in too much of a rush to check the time. Every bag – every necessity she brought with her to Louisiana - was in the trunk. All except the purse hanging on her shoulder, a small cooler full of water bottles and juice in the backseat, and a small duffel in the front with a big bag of pretzels and two apples – all food was thanks to Hayley's stash.

"Rebekah?"

Rebekah paused, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. She turned to look up at her eldest brother and swallowed, blinked once, then ultimately sighed.

"Rebekah, where is it you're going?" Elijah asked.

Rebekah was cold. She wasn't used to being cold. The cold forced a headache to creep into her temples. She mentally reminded herself to buy Advil while she was on the road.

"I have to leave for a little while, brother. I can't explain," She started. When Elijah opened his mouth to intervene, she cut him off. "Take care of Hayley. She's like a sister to me. She is apart of our family... but right now I can't be here. I'm in trouble and I can't put you or Hayley at risk."

Elijah was familiar with the look in Rebekah's eyes. They burned with determination and honesty. He knew to trust his sister, so against his better judgement, he let her go with a small nod. She opened the front door of her red convertible and sat down on the comfortable leather seat. "I'll keep in touch, Eli. I promise."

She started the car and whipped out of the driveway. Within minutes she was zooming her way out of New Orleans. The wind blew the blonde hair off her shoulders. "Now where the fuck am I going?"

* * *

THANK YOU EVA, KAELY, AMANDA, AND BRITTANY! XOXO

**I hoped you all liked the prologue! I know it's very short but it's just a taste of the beginning. Make sure you review!**

**I will post scene-edits and story-covers on my tumblr (also whiteorchidsx) dedicated to my fanfictions.**

**I also take one-shot requests on my tumblr!**

**Follow & Favorite to keep up!**


	2. Chapter One

The red convertible picked up to a steady 70 mph as she left the state of Louisiana. Rebekah pulled the elastic around her blonde locks and set out her hair to whip around freely against the passing wind. She knew that after a few hours she would have to stop and find a place to sleep - as well to take a breath, think, and decide what her next step was.

Rebekah ran her hand over her face and stopped at her lips, opening slightly so she could bite at her index finger and rest her chin in her hand. She forbid herself to cry. She was an Original.

But was she_ still_? Considering everything that's happened? What did that make her now? A fallen Original? A used-to-be?

Her chest heaved and she choked, refusing tears again.

I am not a vampire, I am not invincible, _but I am Rebekah Mikaelson._

* * *

_"Esther's spell book is very clear on how to get the process started," Davina explained as she let both Marcel and Rebekah eagerly slice their palms and let their blood drip into the silver chalice on the table between the three. "but it's not very detailed on what happens afterwards, you know, except the fact that Rebekah can get pregnant and be able to carry a child to full term."_

_Both Marcel and Rebekah exchanged nervous glances before Rebekah nodded in Davina's direction and responded, "We understand. This is what I want to do."_

_"What _we_ want to do," Marcel corrected her. He reached over and caressed her cheek with his now healed hand. "Now that we're together... we can finally share this. We can have a family."_

_Davina smiled, her long lashes following her gaze back down to the chalice of vampire blood and magical herbs. She pondered on the words from the two lovers. "That's beautiful."_

_"I'm eternally grateful, Davina," Rebekah said and caught her eyes when she looked up. "I never thought I'd have a chance to..."_

_The rest of the sentence was unable to escape her mouth. Davina nodded and Marcel held his eyes closed while he pressed his lips against her temple. His presence warmed her heart, eased her mind, and excited her all at once._

_"Well, now you will." Marcel whispered to Rebekah before adverting his attention back to Davina. "So how do we start?"_

* * *

The last thing Rebekah wanted was to be followed. Right now she wanted to be away from everyone back in New Orleans - and that meant her family. Her family meant the people who knew her best. To get herself off the radar was to act... _un-Rebekah._

The drive through the night into the morning had Rebekah exhausted and eager to stretch. Instead of booking the first up-scale hotel she could find, she opted for a quiet motel with a 'vacancy' sign. She didn't want to pay with credit cards or anything that could be traced - which sadly reminded her that the convertible was next to go when she had the chance.

She found out she was in Texas after both her and the attendant questioned each others accents. Rebekah brushed hers off and made up an excuse that she was exploring the US without a map - something off her bucket list (_since she could no longer compel, it was the first lie she could think of)._ She then checked room for the rest of the day and night and grabbed all the bags from the open seats in her car and one suitcase from her trunk before locking the convertible tight with the top up. She gathered all her things together on top of each other to manage the old key to get into her room. When she was victorious, she tossed the keys on the faded bed comforter before following them with the luggage.

The door closed heavily behind her and she felt an instant relief in a dark motel room. She was alone and safe, even just for a night. Rebekah turned and locked the door before going to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Oh, come on." She sighed to the mirror. Some tears must have fallen during her nightly road trip because her face was tired with mascara made raccoon-eyes. She definitely looked like she was a woman in trouble.

She went back to her bag on the bed and pulled out her toiletries and went back into the bathroom to shower. She showered for almost an hour, trying to scrub those constant worries away. Those toying worries that played over and over in her head away. The memories, the hurting, the everything. She cleaned off her face and closed her eyes.

Rebekah ran her soapy hand down around her stomach. It seemed to give her serenity.

* * *

Pen and paper in hand, tea on table, legs crossed, Rebekah was in planning mode. Every name she wrote down on the paper she would immediately cross off. It seemed like she couldn't trust anyone to help her right now. It's not like she wanted to ask for help, but God forbid something happen, she should get someone she knows she can ultimately trust to be near. This situation would be a lot easier with a vampire to assist her.

She bit her lip and tapped her pen against the table. The same name kept popping in her head. She narrowed her eyes and weighed the pros and cons.

_Caroline hadn't came to visit and Klaus hadn't spoke of her, so maybe they had no longer connected with each other. Before I left for New Orleans and Caroline left for Whitmore College, neither of us were on horrible terms with each other... It was almost as if us had silently reconciled. We had helped each other in the past before. I slapped her once to save her life. It's worth a try._

Rebekah picked up her cell phone - making another mental note that it was something to get rid of - and dialed Caroline's phone number.

Caroline picked up almost immediately. "Hello?"

Rebekah was taken my surprise. "Caroline? I... Thank you for picking up."

"Rebekah, what is it? None of us have heard from any of you in months... Is Klaus...?"

"He's fine - that arse - I rather not get into Niklaus's mess of a story right now... so much has happened since my brothers and I have been in Louisiana... there is really too much to explain just - I'm calling because I need your help."

"Why my help?" Caroline asked, genuinely confused.

Rebekah paused, breathing in before giving out one of the most genuinely honest things she had ever said to Caroline Forbes.

"I'm completely alone and I'm at a loss. I can't do this without help and while I know I don't deserve your help, you are the only one that for some peculiar reason I think I can trust."

* * *

Thank you so much Kaely for helping me!  
follow her on_ instagram tvdobsessedx_

**More and more of the characters will make appearances, as well as ships, etc.  
It's only chapter one!**

**Please favorite, follow, and PLEASE review!  
My bio has more info :)**

**I love you all xx**


End file.
